Due to the increasing consumption of fossil fuel, reserves of fossil fuel are gradually getting depleted and increasing levels of carbon dioxide are causing a severe “greenhouse” phenomenon in the Earth's atmosphere. Thus, the United Nations has issued regulations and commands and is coordinating the fight against global warming. Recently, all nations around the world have put a lot effort into developing renewable energies, among which wind energy is one of the best. This is simply because wind power stations do not generate any carbon dioxide emissions and have absolutely no risk of nuclear pollution.
Electrical power is considered “advanced” energy and has an extremely wide range of applications. Electricity is also the foundation of modern civilization, and is a must for modern society.
A large problem with many currently known vertical axis wind turbines is that fifty percent of their rotation occurs when the turbine blades are facing and thus moving against the wind, thus causing a great inefficiency in power generation.
Therefore, a vertical axis turbine is desired which overcomes the above and other disadvantages.